


Flames and Bones

by solbaram (aestaeticism)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Guardian Daehyun, M/M, Summoner Youngjae, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestaeticism/pseuds/solbaram
Summary: Youngjae is a summoner for the god of fire, Daehyun ends up being his guardian.





	Flames and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim last year and I'm not exactly sure what inspired it but I quite like it.  
> It might become part of something bigger one day, but for now I just took it from where it was hidden in my tumblr and posted it here.   
> Hopefully someone will like it as much as I did writing it.

It’s dawn when Daehyun first lays his eyes on his summoner.

The sky is turning from black to greyish blue and Youngjae staggers out of their sacred cave, barely holding onto his feet, fingers gripping angrily on the stone that Daehyun’s ancestors carved and painted with white curls and pretty shells. He’s got no respect for their god, he’s been indolent since he’s set foot into Vlakoth, with his crimson robes and beaded pendants, and fire dancing in his eyes. His people hadn’t known what to do with it, with him and his ways from a city under the mountain they had only heard the name of. They had to bear with it, because they needed their god to be awoken and the young man with flames in his eyes and ink on his neck had been chosen. Even though Vlakoth is a city of fishermen and horse breeders and their god himself is peaceful and loves the calm surface of the winter sea. Even though Youngjae positively hates this village that is the emblem of everything he isn’t.

Youngjae reads the future in the fire, his fingertips bear scars that tell tales in secret, old languages. He’s powerful, and the flames fold and bow before him, let him tame them, make them grow so small that they’re nothing but a sparkle, or huge, intimidating, the kind of flame that can take down a village or destroy a forest.

When Daehyun first sees him, though, he’s just a shadow of himself. There’s blood, dark ink-like stains on his robes, his hair drenched and his precious pendants hanging there, a few beads sliding off a broken thread. He’s holding onto his hand, more blood drips from his palm, going down his wrist and forearm in thin red strings. Daehyun knows right then, that his summoner has enraged their god.

The fishermen on the shore are just looking at him, a vein of disgust in their eyes, their gaze hard.The young summoner is not one of theirs, nobody will help him. He’s supposed to make their god rise again and protect the village, or die trying, and nobody is going to interfere with that.

Except for Daehyun.

The shaman says he’s got too much water trapped inside his soul, enough water to make an ocean rather than a lake. There’s storms raging inside of him, as powerful as a fire, there’s eagerness to see the world, and bravery to conquer. He’d be the best candidate to awaken their god, if it wasn’t that Daehyun is not a summoner. He’s been raised with bread and sword and knows nothing of prayers, of that magic that nibs at your heart and keeps asking for more and more until it devours you, makes you greedy, makes you crawl into caves to wake gods that despise the fire in your soul.

Daehyun hesitates when Youngjae’s legs finally give in and he’s kneeling, his head hung low.

The shaman grabs him from his cloak, forces him to wait. “His fire is still burning too bright, he’ll hurt you. Wait until he meets your gaze, that will be him surrendering to the tide.” She slips a stone into his hand, and it’s cold, heavy. He doesn’t understand what it means, until the stone heats up, fast. Daehyun jolts, almost drops it with a gasp. Then, as the shaman’s grip on his cloak slackens, Youngjae slowly raises his head.

He’s so young, probably even younger than Daehyun. There’s a fierceness in his eyes that is intimidating, and Daehyun is brave, most of the times, but magic has always scared him. The stone slowly cools down, the signal Daehyun was waiting for.

“He said multiple times he doesn’t need any guardians.” Daehyun says, but he stands anyway, the voice of the shaman only a meaningless whisper that blends into the winter wind. He doesn’t need other excuses, this young, feisty, beautiful summoner has been clear from the beginning. He can fend for himself, he doesn’t need anyone protecting him because the fire is already. He’s a bird cornered into a cage, his burned fingertips grip harder onto his injured hand, his breath ragged. Daehyun is a warrior, he’s seen fear in many forms and the fury behind Youngjae’s eyes, the flame dancing into them are just an alternative form of it.

“Don’t come closer," the summoner says, while staring into Daehyun’s grey eyes. He doesn’t fight, though, when his guardian circles his waist to help him up. Instead, Youngjae seems to relax to the touch with an unsure breath. Whatever the shaman was saying about him surrendering to the tide, now Daehyun understands.

“I’ve woken up your god.” He whispers right into his guardian’s shoulder, holding onto him for dear life. Daehyun has never seen a weakness as beautiful and fierce as Youngjae’s, his stained red robes and that compass tattooed on his neck. He holds Youngjae close, enough to help him walk and follow the profile of his cheekbones and nose.

He notices the shadow of a smile on his summoner’s lips, as he tries to murmur something else in a language Daehyun doesn’t understand. “Don’t talk, our god almost killed you.” He mutters, and he feels his villagers eyes on them, as the shaman is already singing their hymn of joy for the rebirth of their god. Her god, Daehyun has never really felt the god as his.

Finally, Youngjae searches for his eyes again, when he’s sat him onto a a bed into his hut.

“Too much water.” he says, and there’s a note of something that resembles disappointment into his tone, as if he’d expected Daehyun to be a child of the flames like him.

Daehyun is obviously not, with his eyes like the surface of the lake, but he doesn’t care whether Youngjae’s soul is a cold or a hot hell. He wants to push him down on that bed and taste the fire into his mouth, onto his skin, let Youngjae consume and devour him until there’s only ashes left, and he can be born again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^^  
> My personal twitter is @roseygrid, just in case anyone's interested!


End file.
